


Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 novembre 2015

by Cyanou



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanou/pseuds/Cyanou
Summary: Drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la "Soirée Drabble" du vendredi 13 novembre 2015 du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe est d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots ou moins sur des images présentées au cours de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était "Les coutumes, croyances ou superstitions du monde entier".





	Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 novembre 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la "Soirée Drabble" du vendredi 13 novembre 2015 du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe est d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots ou moins sur des images présentées au cours de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était "Les coutumes, croyances ou superstitions du monde entier".

**Enveloppe chanceuse**

 

**Couple :** Stan x Carla 

Quand Stan rentra dans la voiture, Carla poussa un profond soupir en lissant les plis de la jolie jupe qu‘elle avait mise exprès pour lui. Son petit ami tenait dans ses mains une liasse assez impressionnante de jeux à gratter et des feuilles de loto.

— Qu‘est-ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça ? gémit-elle.

— Jouer, pardi, répondit Stan comme si c’était une évidence.

— Joue avec moi, plutôt…

Elle lui adressa un sourire suggestif auquel le jeune homme ne put résister. Malgré sa hâte de vérifier s’il avait gagné ou pas, il embrassa Carla comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les choses chauffèrent plutôt rapidement et les deux adolescents oublièrent les jeux en l’espace d’un instant. Malgré l’étroitesse de l’habitacle, Stan réussit à se placer de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de Carla et glissa sa main sous la petite jupe pendant qu’elle déboutonnait avec fébrilité les boutons de son jean.

— J’aime bien cette jupe, ronronna-t-il, elle est nouvelle ?

Carla se contenta de l’embrasser avec un sourire mutin et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Sa petite culotte avait était dégagée depuis un moment et ils profitèrent de leur jeunesse et de leur amour sans se soucier d’être garé dans une rue fréquentée.

**...**

**Vive les mariés**

 

**Couple :** Pacifica x Dipper

Quand Pacifica attrapa la fermeture éclair de sa robe, elle sentit quelques grains de riz dévaler son dos. Ces trucs s’étaient glissés partout, elle en avait même ôté toute une pluie en ôtant son voile. A ses côtés, Dipper secouait ses chaussures pour en faire tomber quelques-uns sournoisement infiltrés sous ses pieds.

— On dirait une chasse au trésor, remarqua-t-il en riant.

— Je me demande jusqu’où j’en ai, répondit pensivement la jeune femme.

A sa grande surprise, son mari claqua des doigts et alla refermer la porte de leur chambre où ils s’étaient isolés quelques minutes pour se changer avec la fête donnée après la cérémonie. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure avant de la rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

— Et si j’essayais de voir ? suggéra-t-il en attrapant un pan de la robe du bout des doigts.

— Alors, comme ça, tu n’attends même pas la nuit de noces ?

Pacifica fit mine de le repousser mais elle le laissa achever de descendre sa fermeture éclair et la robe tomba au sol dans un délicat frou-frou. Dipper fit courir ses doigts sur la bordure du soutien-gorge de sa femme. Celle-ci s’empara de sa ceinture et le tira avec elle sur le lit.


End file.
